


3 times Regina visited Belle and the time she wish she hadn't.

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Some depictions of violence, asylum belle, eventual Rumbelle, mayor regina being evil, mention of lacey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: For a girl who remembered nothing Belle sure could make Regina remember some unpleasant thing.(Amnesiac Belle and Mayor Regina)





	3 times Regina visited Belle and the time she wish she hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took like a million years to write mainly because I kept trying to upgrade my work,I have grown a little since my first fic I wrote for AO but I still have a long way to go.  
> I am a sucker for Asylum Belle and her relationship with Regina (not in a romantic sense)So expect to see more fics like this.  
> I love me some angst.Next chapter our fave imp will make an appearance ;)  
> ENJOY :)  
> FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED :D

Knowledge is power, and for Regina that was as true as it could be .She was the holder of all the knowledge which meant she was the holder of all the power that could possibly be held. The problem with that was, she quickly grew out of knowing all. One would think the evil queen would be thrilled to have them all as slaves, at least as slaves to a life that wasn't theirs.

But there was no retaliation at all, and the evil queen lived off retaliation. Boredom plagued her day, except when she saw the repulsive Snow or better know to this world as Mary Margaret which Regina had to admit did make her day watching how the courageous and self righteous Snow, was reduced to a submissive shy teacher. Feeling the need to take a look around her creation of a world. Regina decided to visit the hospital a place she loved since there were sick and suffering people she loathed,starting with Charming, Snows' annoying husband.

Having visited him far too many times for anything new to be learned she decided to take a stroll through the closed unit. A unit no one knew about..then again no one knew anything. Where she kept those she did not want near her sight. The close unit was grisly,bestowing a shudder of fear into those who ever dared come in, and those who were in it...never got out. Intended to imprison conspirators and schemers for Regina's own personal gain.

The use of this unit had not been used to its potential to Regina's dismay. Instead inside 1 of the 2 padded cells resided one of her biggest tokens. A young lady who had been ill-advised by the queen herself. What was once a fierce and brave woman who gave up a good fight to save a man long unredeemable became a simple pawn in her never ending quest for revenge. Regina walked through the grim corridors and unsealed the massive metal door separating Belle and her oppressor. " You wanted an adventure, well here you have it!"Regina tittered.

Taking a seat on the cold concrete bench Regina decided to have a little fun with Belle...or crazy Lacey to be exact."You know you and I have known each other for a...while. Yet I know nothing of you. Except of course the obvious wrong paths you have taken to find love."Regina spoke sardonically. "As always I won. This time no one will be able to take my happy ending away. Not Sn-"Regina found herself biting her tongue for she had not spoken her name since before the dark curse and she did not intend on finding out a possible loophole or repercussion for uttering such a bitter tasting name.

"It's no fun being misunderstood ain't it. For I held all the power yet not their loyalty and love."How dare those stupid peasants not cherish the benevolent queen she intended to be for them...instead they chose to unleash the fury of a betrayed queen. Belle kept her gaze fixed on the bleak wall. How responsive Belle could be was still a mystery to Regina, she knew the girl would sometimes misbehave and cause a scene screaming and yelling until her throat went hoarse. But as far as communication went there was no real manual on putting a dark curse on someone who had already been tortured enough to block her own memories.

"You should really stop screaming like a lunatic it's bad for the vocal chords, you don't want to mess up your pretty little voice now do you?"Regina said her voice filled with fake concern. Deciding she was done for the day tormenting a catatonic Belle she stood up and fixed her clothes freeing them from any wrinkle they might have sustained. Opening the heavy door Regina exited the cell not before hearing a barely audible whisper."No" Her voice was frail but not broken and for some reason Regina felt unsatisfied.

Being in a position to do something about that she opted for closing the door in a dramatic fashion hoping to make the girl frightened.

\---.---.---

Having had an irksome run in with Mr.Gold.Regina felt impotent towards a loophole overlooked at in a deal struck in another land."Please "A seven letter word often used to supplicate for something. A word associated with weakness, now used as an arm against its creator. She needed to satisfy her need for violence. But how?...Stopping abruptly in her tracks a brilliant idea originated in her. If Rumplestilski could walk away unscathed a certain lover would pay the price. Getting to the Hospital afoot Regina's rage just kept filling up. Pushing people out of her way Regina grabbed a hold of the keys and opened abruptly the large heavy door. Sprawled out on the floor was a still Belle focused on the feeling of the asphalt floor beneath her.

The sensation of the uneven surface took the edge off, even if it was just for a little bit. This view made Regina do a double take. She had expected to find her victim on her bed or staring blankly into space. But this position was so much better...Regina quickly realized. Kicking Belle with all her force, making the girl slump with force, just so she could get in the mood."Get up! I'm not done with you."Yelling at the unmoving body the imposing woman grabbed the almost limp body with force and yanked her up.

The frail girl closed her the moment the evil woman started her abuse. She didn't feel scared, that would mean she understood what was happening and she didn't...she understood nothing in her shell of a life. Regina shook Belle violently. In her mind she was not unleashing her anger on Belle, but instead she envisioned her opponent frail and unable to defend himself. At first the initial shock of Regina grabbing and shaking her made her tense up for a split second she had a feeling like this was something that had happened before.

Like she had been castigated for a crime she did not commit, what crime and who had reprimanded her was still a very hazy memory. To Regina's chagrin Belle loosened up and complied with her punishment ,voluntarily acting like a rag doll. Taking the fun out of torturing her Regina stopped and pushed her away, not being strong enough to hold her ground Belle tumbled into the ground. A loud noise was made by the mayor slamming the door. Silence was something Belle had grown accustomed to, and when that evil woman came around she shattered the stillness that engulfed her surroundings.

\---.---.---

Lately she had felt different her mind was a jungled up mess, sometimes her memories told her she was loud and spunky. Like those girls you would find at a bar, not that she really knew what BAR was. But those felt fake like she was watching a movie about someone who looked like her but was far from reality. Yet reality was a messed up concept to her, the reality she felt complied with was a young woman who was heroic and fearless. Who was willing to the brave thing even if she had yet to posses the bravery needed.

What a silly reality, if that were true then why was she in a stark and bereft room-wait scratch that bereft cell. Silly of her to rationalize being that person, but it weirdly helped her deal with the reality she was given. Only ever talking to the person who probably had you thrown in the cell you were in was not the most pleasant thing in the world.

As if on cue the window present on the heavy metal door opened, peering inside was the evil woman. Belle didn't know her name or at least not exactly. She had heard the nurses call her mayor, another unknown word to her, whatever mayor was it had to be something of power since the woman dressed nicely and had a an air of superiority.

This time however Regina did not come in instead she gave Belle one of the iciest glares she had ever received then again she didn't remember any others but hers. Belle once again was reduced to a shell of a person all her wonders of being a brave girl vanished as soon as Regina showed up. After a while the window was closed and once again Belle was in the dark and alone. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, the world was a scary place.

\---.---.---

"Be like her "Belle whispered to herself."Be like her "That's all she could do to help herself not lose her mind (again) her mid was like a big scrambled puzzle, but now she had an idea of what the image was. Maybe she wasn't that fearless girl of her memories, but that girl was helping her tighten her grip on the reality she believed in. After Regina visited her last time, things got worse. They cut down her food supply, not that she had much to begin with, and occasionally chained her to the bed. All of this was intended to make her stay here unbearable and it was working.

Yet every time she felt like crying she showed up. The version of herself she wanted to be, fearless and always standing up for what she believed in. And she believed she was not crazy or deserved being here, if she could just channel that version everything would be all right. She could find a way to escape.Metal should never be in touch with a person's body, at least in a form of a shackle. Gently she traced the scars left behind by her constrictions they weren't very deep but still were sore to the touch. Maybe one day this place would be in her memories and not in her present.

All she could do for now was hope and wish.If you were to ask Regina her top 5 most hated people it obviously would start with Snow and second on that list might be her mother or maybe even Rumplestilski she had yet to decide. What she never knew was how pesky the new resident of Storybrooke could be, Emma freaking Swan was currently number 1 on her list. Ever since she came she has been messing with her perfect town, all thanks to Henry and his determination to prove she was an evil little soul. Which was true but still Henry was her son not that wannabe sheriff's.

Her visits to another pesky soul have been nonexistent lately due to the fact she was rather occupied with a certain blond. But feeling compelled to come and taunt Storybook's star resident Regina found herself opening a familiar door. But what she saw wasn't familiar at all. The girl inside was still messed up her hair was all matted and her skin looked too pale but what boiled her blood was the way she was looking at her. Her eyes had found a new shine to them and she no longer starred into space lost in thought.

"Why are you here?"Belle spoke trembling a little, her voice still weak from years of silence.Regina was taken aback, never in the many years spent here did her prisoner talk more than 2 words. And those were screaming and "stop". She quickly regained her posture and decided to be as wicked as possible.

"Mouthy Mouthy, maybe you need a different dose of medications."Belle was quick to put down Regina's remark."I'm not crazy! And you know it."Regina gave her iconic laugh."Do I? Okay if I was wrong all this time then answer me 2 simple questions and i'll let you go since we do not keep locked up sane people."Regina stood over Belle making the blue eyed girl shrink slightly.

"What's your name? And where are you from?"Easy questions for a sane mind Regina thought except of course if you were prisoner of a dark cure making you question everything you know and believe. Of course the evil woman would corner her like this, for she knew who she wanted to be but she unremembered her past. Belle stayed silent but never did she look down, instead her gaze remained on Regina."Guess it's back on Meds for you, you are far too broken to be fixed."Taunting the Mayor proceeded to leave the ghastly padded cell.

"Be like her, Be like her "Belle whispered furiously to herself. Finally she gathered herself and stood up. _"You must be as broke as I am, if you come here seeking company from your own prisoner."_

At that Regina turned abrutly,maddened far beyond comprehension. She should just kill her now, snap her neck and dump her in the river. However she was right, there was a world outside and yet she sought the company her company(not really company if all she did was torture the poor girl).

Instead of doing those atrocious things she left the cell calling for the nurse."I'm afraid there's no hope for her, get her new meds and a tranquilizer."And with that she left Belle to suffer a little more. For no one crosses the evil queen, when the time is right she will make sure her dead body is delivered to Rumplestilskin.

And only then would she be done with Belle.


End file.
